ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Antonia
Antonia is a paper girl, who guides Nelson on his first day. History The News Never Sleeps After their boss made some announcements, Antonia was paired up to help 'Lil Nelson as his first day as a paperboy in Ninjago City. She casually hands out papers while the city is under attack by Elemental Cobras. She told Nelson to do the same, much to his confusion. They eventually watched as Samurai X fight off some of the snakes and continued their route. During their break, Antonia informed him that Ninjago is always under attack. She then offers him a sandwich after his got hit by a fireball. She then has a pep talk with Nelson, and he was able to get around the city easier. After delivering some papers, they see Clutch Powers fall from the sky and made sure he's not hurt. Clutch then tells them that the Ninja are trapped in a pyramid before fainting and being sent to the Hospital. Antonia says he'll be fine, but Nelson convinced her they need to find help at the Monastery of Spinjitzu. She encouraged Nelson to cross Route 23, which is a "quadruple black diamond" according to their boss. They arrived at the Monastery, and she watched as Nelson told Wu about the Ninjas' whereabouts. They then rode back down the mountain. The Message During Zane's message, Antonia appeared in a flashback riding her bike with Lil' Nelson and another paperboy. Let's Dance! Antonia was among the students learning to dance, and partners up with Nelson. Gayle Gossip: A Closer Look Antonia was lined up along with the other kids waiting to play Prime Empire. Appearance Antonia is a girl with violet-red hair, with a few black streaks. Her hair is short and swept to one side on the front. She wears black lipstick. She has a black shirt with a white lightning bolt symbol, a tan leather jacket with a red "X" on the right side thrown over that, blue short shorts, black leg stockings underneath, and maroon boots with black laces. Appearances ''LEGO Ninjago Season 11: Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu *104. "The News Never Sleeps" *118. "The Message" (flashback) Prime Empire Shorts *1. "Let's Dance!" *3. "Gayle Gossip: A Closer Look" Notes *She is based off of a ''Ninjago fan named Antonia who wrote to Brent Miller, the letter being one of her last wishes as she was ill.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EpubHxY5xiU Tommy Andreasen saw Miller's videohttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FHp3M9hTr0U and sought to make her a new character. *Tommy Andreasen tweeted a photo of Antonia and stated she would appear in Season 11.https://twitter.com/tommyandreasen/status/1058315136451121152 **Along with the statement, he revealed that Antonia is a "street smart Ninjago City girl with a lot of moxie." This is shown when she chose to deliver newspapers instead of fleeing throughout the Elemental Cobras attack on Ninjago City. Gallery AntoniaScript.png|Brent Miller's screenshot of one of her lines. Antonia&Child.png|Antonia and Lil' Nelson Antonia-still.jpeg|Antonia's model in a default pose. 11_СЕЗОН_6_СЕРИЯ_НИНДЗЯГО_(104) (87).png 11_СЕЗОН_6_СЕРИЯ_НИНДЗЯГО_(104) - 2019-06-08T222416.314.png 11_СЕЗОН_6_СЕРИЯ_НИНДЗЯГО_(104) (70).png Antonia-0.png 11_СЕЗОН_6_СЕРИЯ_НИНДЗЯГО_(104) - 2019-06-08T222858.216.png|Antonia and Nelson listening to Clutch Powers 11_СЕЗОН_6_СЕРИЯ_НИНДЗЯГО_(104) - 2019-06-08T222214.801.png 11_СЕЗОН_6_СЕРИЯ_НИНДЗЯГО_(104) - 2019-06-08T222603.689.png 11_СЕЗОН_6_СЕРИЯ_НИНДЗЯГО_(104) - 2019-06-08T222536.699.png|Antonia and Nelson on their lunch break 11_СЕЗОН_6_СЕРИЯ_НИНДЗЯГО_(104) - 2019-06-08T222133.983.png 11_СЕЗОН_6_СЕРИЯ_НИНДЗЯГО_(104) - 2019-06-08T222037.525.png 11_СЕЗОН_6_СЕРИЯ_НИНДЗЯГО_(104) - 2019-06-08T223316.941.png 11_СЕЗОН_6_СЕРИЯ_НИНДЗЯГО_(104) - 2019-06-08T224107.383.png 11_СЕЗОН_6_СЕРИЯ_НИНДЗЯГО_(104) - 2019-06-08T224219.730.png 11_СЕЗОН_6_СЕРИЯ_НИНДЗЯГО_(104) - 2019-06-08T224310.966.png 11_СЕЗОН_6_СЕРИЯ_НИНДЗЯГО_(104) - 2019-06-08T224435.204.png 11_СЕЗОН_6_СЕРИЯ_НИНДЗЯГО_(104) - 2019-06-08T224438.604.png 11_СЕЗОН_6_СЕРИЯ_НИНДЗЯГО_(104) - 2019-06-08T225218.689.png 11_СЕЗОН_6_СЕРИЯ_НИНДЗЯГО_(104) - 2019-06-08T230255.362.png 11_СЕЗОН_6_СЕРИЯ_НИНДЗЯГО_(104) - 2019-06-08T230403.018.png 11_СЕЗОН_6_СЕРИЯ_НИНДЗЯГО_(104) - 2019-06-08T230509.018.png 11_СЕЗОН_6_СЕРИЯ_НИНДЗЯГО_(104) - 2019-06-08T230536.178.png Screenshot 20190907-083742.png Antonia dance.jpg Duplicate.jpg Screenshot 20200107-161551.png Screenshot 20200107-162454.png Screenshot 20200107-162424.png Screenshot 20200107-162856.png Screenshot 20200107-162833.png References de:Antonia Category:2019 characters Category:2019 Category:Characters Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Citizens of Ninjago Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Characters without a minifigure Category:2020 Category:2020 characters Category:Prime Empire